Hell Bent
by Erratic Sugar Muffin
Summary: When Isabella Salvatore is sent by her twin as punishment to Forks with the only rule that she has to stay there for a year without anyone finding out what or who she is but Isabella is hell bent on making the most of it and having fun with everyone in town. R&R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What happens after you 'accidently' kill a dozen witches and 'accidently' ruin your twins plan to reunite with his lover? You are exiled. My own twin exiled me to the rainiest town imaginable. I was apparently to live there and pretend I was a high school student when I haven't been to school for a hundred years. What a joke. The deal was, that if I stayed there for at least a year without anyone finding out what I was or who I was I get my twins forgiveness. If I don't, well… let's say he isn't the type to let things go without punishment. Painful one.

The thing is, my brother is not the only one with a short temper and wicked mind. The deal was to not have anyone find out about me, but there is nothing about not having fun while I was there. My name is Isabella Salvatore and I plan to raise hell in the small town Forks, Washington.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is my new story. I plan to have fun with it and hope you do too. I hope to update regularly but I don't promise anything because of school and practises. Hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight nor The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You are sending me where?!" I yelled. This cannot be happening. Just because I killed a few witched my brother is now mad at me. Well, not that it wasn't intentional, but he was going to make a huge mistake and I couldn't let that happen.

"What did you expect when you ruined my last chance of getting her back? You know how hard I worked on my plan!" My twin brother, aka Damon, said. He was basically the male version of me. Tall, black hair and blue eyes. Oh, and short temper and the tendency to kill the people that annoy us.

"Well, you don't get to judge me. Last year you killed my boyfriend." I remained him. That boyfriend was fun, annoying at times but Damon didn't have the right to kill him.

"That's because he took my leather jacket. He was practically asking for it." Damon argued. Well, he did have a point. "You will go to this town, Isabella. Charlie is there, so you can stay with him. If you don't do it I am going to kill every single boy toy you have for each and every one of those witches. Do you understand me? And not only will you stay there but you won't reveal what you are or who you really are to anyone. Do that for a year and I will forgive you. Do we have a deal, sister?" He asked. I guess I could do it. It is hard to find good boy toys that don't wine and are not clingy. And who said I didn't get to have fun while I was there. I could look at it like a mini vacation.

"Fine, but I get to take Stefan. If you are exiling me to this stupid little town I get to bring our little brother. After all, who would look out for the town people while I'm there. I might get hungry." I smirked.

"That's fine with me but don't let him get crazy and kill the whole town." He warned me. It had happened once or twice, or maybe thirteen times but it wasn't all his fault. We all lose it sometimes.

"Deal."

 _One week later_

"Why am I here again?" Stefan asked as we stood in front of the only high school in this god forsaken town.

"You are here to make me company so I do not kill everyone that annoys me." I said cheerfully as I looked at all the student walking in and out of the school. So far no interesting victims in sight. But I was an optimistic, you only have to look out for the odd ones. If not them then go for the popular kids and makes them do whatever you want.

"So are we doing this or not?" Stefan asked and started walking forwards. Where I and Damon were all black hair and blue eyes, taking after our mother, Stefan was all green brooding eyes and brown hair like our father.

We walked in, nothing special about this school. It was the usual; everyone stared, whispered and pointed while me and Stefan walked on to our first period, which for me was History and for him was English. When I walked in I immediately scanned the room to see if there were any interesting people. That's when I notice that there we twenty people in the room and I could hear only nineteen heart beats. I immediately saw who the odd one of the group was. A blond female that looked like a model but the strange thing was her eyes. They were gold. I think I've seen eyes like that but I don't remember where. I am certain that she wasn't a human.

I made my way over to her and sat down next to her to the displeasure of a guy who just came in.

"Hey, that's my…" One look from me and he went to find a new seat, weak in the knees. Oh, how I loathed week human boys who couldn't handle a little confrontation.

"So," I said to blondie next to me. "I see that we will be sitting next to each other. I am Isabella and I think we are going to have so much fun this year." I smirked at her.

She looked at me with suspicion. "Oh and why do you think that exactly?"

"Because I see that you are a bitch and maybe the only interesting person here that wouldn't cower before a challenge."

"You are right. But what makes you think I want to be friends with you?" Blondie asked me.

"Oh, darling, you want that for the simplest reason. I am fun and have great plans for this school year. This place looks like it needs to liven up a little. So what do you say? Want to make things a little less painful and boring?" I asked her. The reason I picked her is because I know that she isn't human and probably not the only one here. Plus, she looked like an old friend I haven't seen in fifty years.

"I might as well join you. The name is Rosalie by the way. Now you tell me, why are you here if you don't want to be?" She asked just as a man, who I assume is the teacher walked in.

"That is an answer I can't exactly give that easily." I smirked and turned towards the teacher that was trying to get everyone's attention. He seemed to be in his forties and easily gullible. Perfect.

"I see we have a new student. Can you please stand up and introduce yourself Ms.…?"

"Salvatore. Isabella Salvatore." I stood up and grinned at everyone. "I am from a little town called Mystic Falls and I am here with my younger brother. Oh, and I plan to have fun this year." My grin turned wicked. If they only knew what was waiting for them they would all start running for the hills.

"Good Ms. Salvatore. Nice to meet you. Please sit down and lets start our lesson." I sat down and looked at Rosalie. She was looking at me with suspicion but also with interest. I could see that I haven't won her over you but that curious glint in her eyes told me that she will follow my plan.

During the lesson I was so bored that I started compelling the teacher to mess up his word, fall down a couple of times and almost break the window when I innocently asked him to open the window.

The next couple of hours went fast with mostly the same things happening. I walk in a room, everyone stares and starts whispering, some of the boys drool and the girls throw murderous looks my way until I throw them one of my own, teachers suddenly start doing strange things and forgetting that they are in a school full of underage students *winks*. Then it was time for lunch period. I guessed that then is the time I would have the most fun.

The first thing I saw when I walked in the cafeteria was that not only was Rosalie not the only non-human being in the room, but they were six of them, all trying to look normal even though it was crystal clear that they were not eating a bite from their food and they are sitting too still. The next thing I noticed is that there was one really hot from them who looked like he could pass for Rosalie's twin to anyone who isn't looking too carefully. The odd thing was that he was really familiar. I could have sworn I have seen him somewhere before.

They were all looking at me with suspicion and I guess Rosalie has told them about me. I threw her a smirk and winked at the hot blond guy. He looked confused and suspicious and the girl who was sitting next to him glared at me. Ops, I guess someone is taken. All the more fun when I made him fall for me.

I took another look of the room and spotted Stefan sitting with a few people who looked like total losers but I made my way towards them after I got some food.

"What's up Stefan? I see you've made some friends already." I said as I sat next to him. The people at the table looked shocked that I sat at their table. One of the boys was staring at me with desire and his pretty little girlfriend, from the way she was looking at me with hate I guessed was his girlfriend, or wanted to be, didn't like that one bit. "I'm Isabella, his older sister." I introduced myself.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica. This is Mike, Angela and Ben." The girl who glared at me said with a fake smile. Queen Bee of the group apparently.

"Nice to meet you." I said faking enthusiasm. "Can you tell me who is who? We are new here and would like to know who is cool to hang out and stuff." I asked them. Let's find out who the odd being without heart beat were to normal people. Queen Bee started explaining who was who and while she was saying who is who I turned to look at Stefan and smirked.

" _What are you planning?"_ He asked me telepathically while looking suspicious.

" _Who, me? I don't know what you are talking about little brother."_ My smile said the opposite.

Just then Queen Bee got my attention when she started to talk about the people I wanted to know the most about.

"Now these are the Cullens. They are really weird and don't talk to anyone outside their group. The big one is called Emmet and the blond girl sitting next to him is Rosalie, his girlfriend. Then there is Edward with the copper hair, he is the only free one of the bunch but never seems to want anything to happen with anyone. The girl with the pixie cut is called Alice and next to her is her boyfriend Jasper." When I heard the name Jasper it immediately clicked where I've seen him before. I looked at Stefan with disbelief.

" _What, do you know him?"_ He asked me.

" _Yes, but I don't know how he's alive."_

" _Who is he?"_

" _Jasper Whitlock. Damon's best friend from war."_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that, if you did leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **B POV**

" _Who is he?"_

" _Jasper Whitlock. Damon's best friend from war."_

Well would you look at that, I did know him. Well, more like _of_ him. Damon went on and on about his comrade and all the things they did together. The last thing I heard was that he had died on a mission. For months Damon blamed himself, that he hadn't been there for him but soon we had other… _matters_ to worry about.

" _Bella,_ _what are you planning..._ " Stefan asked me suspiciously. Oh, he knows me too well.

" _Relax Stefy, I am only going to say hello to our friend there. Our brother would like to know what happened to his best friend."_ I said telepathically and started to stand up.

"Bella…" Stefan said and tried to get up and stop me. I smirked at him and turned to one of the girls on the table who I couldn't bother remembering the name.

"Hey, I'm going to leave my brother in your care. Watch out for him and stop him if he plans to do something _dangerous_." With a last wink towards my brother I stood up and walked away from the table.

I could already see that they had forgotten about trying to look inconspicuous and were openly staring at me. I walked right past Copper Head and headed towards Jasper. He was looking at me warily ready to spring into action if needed. When I reached him I leaned towards him and said so quietly so only he could hear me.

"Hello Major, I'm hurt that you didn't recognise your best friends own twin sister. I know it's been a while but come on." I straightened and smirked at him. I could feel his little pixie girlfriend shooting daggers into my back. That only made me more amused.

"What? How can…" Jasper started saying, shocked by what I said to him but I stopped him.

"Not here, darling. Come outside, we have a lot of catching up." I said and turned to walk away. I heard not only his chair, but they were all planning to follow me. "And do follow me without the entourage." I said and started walking, shooting them a last wink and walked out of the cafeteria, Jasper following me. I could feel the whole cafeteria watching us.

" _Be careful._ " Stefan warned me again.

Jasper stopped me at the edge of the woods but I continued further saying that I wanted to be sure we weren't overheard.

"Doesn't matter. Edward is a mind reader. He can probably read my mind later and see everything that we say to each other." He said with a bitter tone.

"Damn, that sure is annoying but don't worry your kind, and I assume you are a cold one, you fit every criteria for that species, doesn't have any control over mine. Not their powers or whatever special ability they might have." I assured him. He looked dubious but like he believed me.

"And what exactly is your kind? You are certainly not human as you should have been dead almost two centuries ago." Well, he did have a point there.

"I am from the original kind of vampires. Stake to the heart, barbeque in the sun that kind of stuff. And before you ask, I have a protection that keeps me from burning to a crisp in the sun and it looks stylish." I finished saying and pointed to my ring witch contained the lapis lazuli stone. It truly was a beautiful piece of jewellery.

"What happened after I… well, we all know I wasn't in the picture anymore?" He asked me obviously remembering his past.

"Well, we were told you had died on a mission and Damon blamed himself for a long time but them trouble arrived in the form of a girl – Katherine Pierce. She was a manipulative bitch, also a vampire. She made my brothers fall in love with her and she toyed with them at the same time. I tried beating some sense into them but with no luck. The town caught on the vampires, hunted them down and locked them in a church to burn them all. My brothers in their foolish minds tried saving Katherine, who wasn't even in the church and they lost their lives. Thankfully they had her blood in their system so they turned, that's how you turn into one of us, drinking vampire blood then dying. Well and a few other details but that's not important now. And I found myself a friend of a very old vampire at the time and asked him to change me. I had to look after them, otherwise they would have killed each other and this time permanently." I finished telling the story. While I was talking Jasper was watching me intently, probably thinking about how stupid my brothers were. I completely agreed with him.

"Well, with our kind it's not as easy to turn someone. You have to have a lot of self-control not to suck the person dry. We are also venomous so one bite and it's that. You either die or writhe in agony for three days while the venom changes you."

"Ouch. So what happened to you?"

"I was sent on a mission that sent me directly to a vampire that took a liking to me and turned me. She made me train her army of new-borns and I did that for years. You see, I have the power to manipulate emotions so it came in handy when you have to control blood thirsty vampires. After years I left and wondered into a bar and there was Alice waiting for me. I joined them, stopped feeding from humans and now I am here." Wow, his life got worse and worse.

"What I don't understand is why you, who have fought in so much battles and had such a life, decided to go to high school, of all places." I said "when you could go see the world, have fun."

"I can ask you the same question. Why are you and Stefan here?"

"Oh, make no mistake; as soon as I can I am out of here. I did something that Damon didn't like and he banished me here to 'learn my lesson' even though Damon makes a lot of stupid decisions that have bad outcomes. I took Stefy to 'keep me in line' but actually to get him away from a bad situation. And why are you here?"

"Honestly, the rest of the family is making me. They all think that we should play human and everything. Even when we've gone to school more that anyone should ever go." He said bitterly. Well, seems like someone doesn't agree with everything he is made to do. Good. There is still hope for him.

"I don't see why you are staying with them. They don't seem like people you'd like to hang out with, especially the pixie. The only one I see myself having fun with is Rosalie and I've already talked with her." I told him truthfully.

"They saved me from having to feed from humans. If it wasn't for them I would still be a monster with no self-control. I owe them that." Jasper sighted. "Even though if I have to repeat one more year of school I would find someone to rip my head off." I laughed at that. I can't imagine his self-control if he had to repeat so many years of school. I've been here not even a day and was ready to murder someone for fun.

"Why didn't you tell them that?" I asked.

"I did but they said that I had to learn to control my thirst but no matter what I told them, if Alice and Edward get their mind to something they wouldn't back down. With their gifts no one can argue with them." Wait _gifts_ , as in plural?

"Don't tell me your little girlfriend has a gift too?"

"Oh, yes. She can see the future. Well, the outcome of our decision but it can change if you decide something else. Doesn't matter, both have confidence that they know what's best for everyone. It quickly gets annoying." He said. While we were talking we reached a clearing in the woods and sat down.

"And again, why do you –The Major, go along with them. I understand that you are grateful for their help and all, but are you sure that this is the life you really want for yourself, with these people?" I asked him. The talk turned therapeutic, wow, Stefan will be so proud of me right now.

"Truthfully, I am not sure. Now forget about me, what is Damon doing?" He asked me, obviously changing the subject. I let him, but I won't forget easily.

"Well, he is dealing with some issues in Mystic Falls right now. I can give him a call and tell him about our meeting if you want. I am sure he would like to know that you aren't… well dead." I joked.

"Let me process for a bit. Maybe I'll just go visit him someday soon." Jasper said and stood up. "As much as I like catching up with you, we are going to be late for class and I don't want the lecture that I am irresponsible." I snorted at that. "What do you want me to tell them about you?"

"Nothing yet. I plan to have some fun with them as they seem to be the only amusement I could have here." I smirked and started thinking what to say to them as we walked back.

 **Rosalie POV**

What is going on with this girl? At first I was intrigued as everyone, then she talked to me of having fun with everyone and as I hate to admit, it sounded tempting. Now she knows Jasper, or seemed to know him from somewhere. She whispered too quietly to hear what she said to him to make him follow her.

As soon as Jasper and Bella walked out, everyone turned to me and started asking me question, what is going on, does she know him and stuff.

"Why do you thing I know anything. I'm just as surprise as you are. Stop your blabber and get yourself together, everyone's watching us." I snapped finally, fed up with their question.

The whole cafeteria was watching us with keen fascination. I guess they hadn't seen us lose our composure yet. Edward and Alice continued trying to figure out what was going on and something about their powers not working but I was watching Bella's brother. He looked like me, fed up with his family and wishing he was anywhere else instead stuck in this hell hole.

I heard Jasper's laugh and saw them coming in, lost in their world. Bella kissed his cheek shot me a wink and walked towards her next class. I could practically hear Alice losing her cool and trying to burn Bella with her stare. Well, you have the wrong power little girl.

Edward was looking at me strangely and I turned to him lifting one perfect eyebrow in question.  
"I can't read your thoughts anymore, just little pieces but nothing makes sense." He said with a furrowed brow. I felt satisfaction that he couldn't use his power right now. He can see what it's like for normal people.

As Jasper neared us, Alice shot from her seat and started pondering him with question. I could see the irritation written on his face. Well, someone isn't feeling lovey dovey right now.

"It is not my place to say anything about Bella and what we talked about. She asked not to so I am keeping quiet for now."

"Who is she that you are going to keep secrets from us, your family. She is just a random bitch that walked in. Look what she is wearing. I am certain that she is trouble. Probably her brother…"

"Not another word about Bella and her family. You don't know anything about them." Jasper cut her off, grabbing her arm.

"We don't know anything because our powers aren't working where they are concerned. Surely you can see that she will only bring trouble to the family. You shouldn't talk to her anymore, I know her type." Alice continued to rant on, as if she hadn't heard the clear warning in Jasper's voice.

"Do not insult my intelligence and saying that you know better than me." Well, hello Major, nice of you to show up. "I am warning you for the last time Alice, stop before you find yourself in a future without me." Jasper said with a low, dangerous tone and walked away leaving everyone stunned.

I've heard that the Major is a part of Jasper from the war but I haven't seen him since today and I am glad that I am not on the receiving end of his anger.

I have to say, spending some time with Bella had done Jasper good. Maybe it really will be an interesting year here as she said. I couldn't wait to see the mayhem that she will cause and maybe I will take part in some of it. Who knows what could happen next?

* * *

 **Here it is, chapter 2 finally. I am wondering, should it be a Jasper and Bella pairing or not? Anyways, tell me if you like it and most importantly, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter and that it is a little bit all over the place. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Damon POV**

I'm glad Stefan and Bella aren't here to see how majorly I misjudged Katherine. All I did for her, the years spent trying to find and free her were for nothing. Turns out, she wasn't where she was supposed to be and she knew this whole time I was looking for her. Turns out that Bella was right all along about everything. Now I owe her a big apology. Not that I would ever apologise.

Things in Mystic Falls have not been pink since they left. Everything keeps screwing up and I am really close to leaving the people here to deal with their own messes. The only reason I am staying a bit longer is to help out Caroline with her new life as a vampire. Katherine wanted to send a message so he used Caroline to do so. I am actually quite fond of the girl so I am going to teach her the basics and leave this stupid town. Nothing but pain and sorrow can you find here.

As soon as I am done here I am going to join Bella and Stefan in Forks. I hope they have found something interesting to do by now. I just hope that Bella hasn't killed anyone yet so I can join in the fun.

 **B POV  
**

Two weeks passed in this hellhole of a town with my only entertainment being hanging out with Jasper and Rosalie, tormenting my little brother and playing with the rest of the Cullens. At least my brother is slowly getting out of the influence of Elena and the people in Mystic Falls.

Part of the reason why I took Stefan with me to Forks was because the manipulative girl Elena was making him choose the wrong side in everything. Oh, and pitting him against us. From the beginning when we came to Mystic Falls I saw that we would have troubles. Not only was Elena looking like Katherine, but she was her doppelganger, which only meant that she would attract all the worse attention to my family. And my idiot of brothers had to fall in love with her. The situation with Katherine was just repeating itself all over again. You would think they would learn by now, but no. She is the opposite of Katherine, innocent in all things and not manipulative at all. As if. I just hope Damon doesn't do something stupid while we are away.

For now I plan to make Stefan forget about her and have fun while doing so. As for Damon, if things get out of hand I would think of something for him to come here or us to go there. I will not let things unfold like last time.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Stefan said as soon as I came home from a walk with Jasper. Which have become like a tradition of ours lately.

"Calm down brother, I was just out. Why were you looking for me?" I asked him. I hope nothing's happened in Mystic Falls, he would want to go there immediately.

"Edward and Alice were here. They wanted to know all about us. Tried to be friendly but it's not the first time I had to deal with insincerity so I saw right through them. If I didn't know that Katherine is maybe the most manipulative person there is I would have said that they were really close to her." He started explaining.

"You didn't tell them anything, right?" I suppose that one day they could, eventually, find out about us, but it would be on my terms and probably the last thing they would learn.

"Of course not. Do I look like I'm stupid?" Well… "I fed them our story of why we're here and where we're from and when they saw they couldn't get anything out of me, they left." Stefan explained. Well at least he got some of the brains in the family.

"They won't figure it out on their own. And now that Edward can't read their minds thanks to our presence they won't put it together unless it's too late for them." I said. We hanging out with Jasper and Rosalie really pissed the other Cullens off.

"They will be back and I wouldn't pass it by them to spy on what we are doing all the time." Stefan said, always worried about something.

"Relax brother, we are here to have fun. Don't let them ruin this for you. Think of it as a vacation." I said, laughing on the inside. I would like to see him having fun for once, as it doesn't happen often.

"You joke all you want but-" Stefan got interrupted by his phone ringing. "Elena hi, how are you?" He answered. Oh no, that conversation won't be happening. I grabbed the phone from his hand and said in a fake cheery voice:

"Elena, how nice of you to call." Stefan tried to grab the phone from my hand but I was faster. "Haven't heard from you lately. Still the manipulative bitch we left you?" I said jokingly while dodging Stefan's attempts of taking away the phone.

"Bella, hello. How is life been for you lately? Heard that Damon send you to this dreary place and told you to never come back. I really hope that's true." Elena said. Now she only acted like this when Stefan wasn't around. With him she acted like the innocent lamb she wasn't.

"Oh don't worry your bitchy head about it. I will be back sooner than you expect." I said and finally let Stefan take the phone from me. He will see what her true character is like soon and maybe I'll even get a thank you. Stefan glared at me as he walked out of the room, probably to talk bullshit with her. Oh well, I'll deal with that drama some other time. I had some work to do concerning the Cullens.

Jasper told me the history of the family, when they were turned, who turned them and where they were from. I plan to wreck their little family apart, to free Jasper and Rosalie from their influence and the have some fun.

Now, I had some contacts with other cold ones and was wondering who exactly to call first. Maybe Caius? No, that would be later. Let's start with someone easy. I took my phone out and called the person I knew was perfect for beating some sense into Jasper to leave this idiotic family.

"Peter, my friend, how have you been? Fancy a trip to see an old friend?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and where I am going with the story. I am still wondering if Damon should come to Forks or Bella and Stefan should go back to Mystic Falls. What do you guys think?**


End file.
